The present invention relates to a method of monitoring an element of a plant.
There is a tendency to use more and more unmanned plants, which are often located in remote areas. An unmanned plant introduces limitations in its operations due to the necessity for inspection and routine maintenance and unmanned plant. Normally an element(or elements) of such a plant is (are) monitored and controlled by extensive hard wired control systems comprising individual sensors that are attached to the element. The sensors are connected by means of wires to a data distribution system that is connected by wires to a remote monitoring and control point. Typical sensors are position sensors on valves, pump speed indicators, temperature and pressure sensors, flow meters and so on. Connecting this local system to a remote monitoring and control center can pose problems due the data bandwidth required for transmission. Although often parallel transmission methods are used, the costs of installation, cabling and operation become significant. Where an existing plant is required to operate in an unmanned condition, installation of the access to the local system often becomes prohibitive, and installation on an un-instrumented site is often impracticable.
Historically monitoring and control systems have evolved from the operator""s basis of xe2x80x9cwhat would we like to knowxe2x80x9d rather than the principle of xe2x80x9cwhat do we need to knowxe2x80x9d. Data rates and information have far exceeded the requirements of plant operational monitoring and safety, and have also exceeded the capability of an area process engineer to assimilate and process into meaningful action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive method of monitoring an element of a plant, which method is particularly suitable for an unmanned plant. The method can be applied on a new plant and on an existing plant.